El amor de Meilin
by Pajarita Enamorada
Summary: ¿Que es este sentimiento? es ¿amor?, pero...¿por que el hermano de Sakura? Este es el pensamiento de Meilin, que estando en China no sabe que hacer, llegara Touya algun dia a amarla? gracias a PC por sus comentarios
1. Recuerdos

**El amor de Meilin**

Capitulo 1: **Recuerdos**

Aquella mañana había aparecido una extraña neblina alrededor de Hong Kong, y Meilin no paraba de observar la ventana.

-"Que difícil debía haber sido para Sakura, darse cuenta de sus sentimientos"- pensaba sin dejar de mirar a la nada -"Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si no me hubiera dado cuenta"-

Algunas lágrimas se desplazaron por sus mejillas. Ella solo las limpio y siguió mirando a la nada. De verdad que dolía estar allí, sin embargo…

Recuerdo

-¿¡De Hong Kong!?

Un par de jóvenes miraban un tanto sorprendidos a Fujitaka, este solo sonreía, justo en el momento en que Touya iba a decir algo, sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy

Dijo serio, yéndose al recibidor, abrió la puerta, y hay, plantada del otro lado, estaba una joven de cabello negro, y de ojos marrones. Ella se sonrojo un poco al notar la profunda y penetrante mirada de Touya, pero el solo la observo, ella era aquella prima del sujeto chino.

-Pasa

Dijo haciéndose a un lado, ella entro, pero el la seguía mirando tan penetrantemente, ella volteo a verlo, y por un segundo, ambos quedaron embelesados el uno con el otro, Touya serró los ojos y dio un pequeño gruñido, ella reacciono y aun sonrojada dijo:

-Gracias

Y entro al comedor, donde Yuquito le había dado la bienvenida. Después Sakura había bajado y todos se habían puesto a cenar.

En toda la noche, Touya no paro de mirar a Meilin, que solo estaba sonrojada, mirando la comida.

-Meilin estas roja de la cara ¿tienes fiebre?

Sakura la miro preocupada, además de sufrir por la indiferencia de Syaoran, ahora terminaría enferma. Pero Meilin negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, solo que esta tan rica la comida

Dijo sonriendo como siempre. Haciendo que Sakura se tranquilizara, y logrando que por fin Touya mirara para otro lado. Aun que Yuquito había notado que no paraba de mirar a Meilin.

-Toya, asustas a la pobre chica

Le susurro el joven Tsukishiro a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros, pero nadie había notado, que cuando Sakura hizo ese comentario, Touya se ruborizo antes de dejar de mirar a la chica.

Al subir a la habitación, Meilin estaba mas alegre, hasta el momento en que entro Toya con té y unos pastelillos.

-Monstruo, papá te manda esto

Dijo al entrar, esta vez no miro nada excepto el suelo, para no tropezar, Sakura se enfado, frunció el seño y tomo la bandeja.

-No soy ningún monstruo

Dejo la bandeja en el suelo, y volteo hacia su hermano, este miraba fijamente a el escritorio, en esos momentos no se sentía la presencia de el peluche parlante.

-¿Hermano?

Sakura lo miro extrañada, este se puso tan serio como siempre, la despeino de la cabeza, miro de reojo a Meilin y salio de la habitación comentando:

-No te duermas tarde monstruo

Sakura se volvió a enfadar, y solo al canso a decir "que no soy…", cuando su hermano salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Con una gota en la cabeza, y antes de que la pequeña Kinomoto volteara ya calmada, Meilin manifiesto un tanto atrevida, pero muy bajo para que Sakura no la escuchara.

-Si que estas en las nubes…

Sakura volteo preocupada, Meilin se comporto muy calmada en la cena, pero se notaba que estaba triste. En cambio la mente de Meilin era un caos.

-¿Pero por que sentí eso cuando el hermano de Sakura me vio…? ahora además de lo de Syaoran, tengo este sentimiento por el hermano de Sakura, genial, simplemente genial…Pero… ¿Qué fue ese "algo" que sentí?

RR

Estaba en la silenciosa calle, la pequeña sobresalía demasiado en aquella solitaria calle, estaba tan triste en Hong Kong, que por esa llamada había ido inmediatamente a Tomoeda, solo por el. Pero… ¿era por el? Si, era por el, debía serlo.

-¿Y cuando piensas verla?

Se escucho la melodiosa voz de una pequeña, esta miraba a un chico de pelo marrón, y este miraba una estatua que estaba frente a el.

-En las vacaciones de invierno pienso regresar a Hong Kong, hay la encontrare…

En ese momento, la pequeña de pelo negro decidió intervenir, corrió con el seño fruncido y volteo a ver a su querido primo.

-NO puedo esperar tanto

Dijo casi en un grito, mirando a la pequeña y sorprendida Tomoyo, y a un asustado Syaoran, sonrió complacida, que entrada tan triunfal, además…que bien se sentía volver a ver a sus amigos de Japón.

-Meilin…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Syaoran antes de que varios compañeros rodearan a la pequeña Li, y la llevaran al salón.

Por un momento en la trayectoria al salón, la pequeña Meilin volteo a ver a la preparatoria, tal vez…solo tal vez…

-¡Hola Meilin!

Una chica de pelo café claro, muy corto, ojos color jade y de gran sonrisa, entro apuradamente al salón.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte

Sonriendo ambas se encontraron frente a frente, ya no eran rivales, ahora eran unas buenas amigas.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¿A que viniste?

Pregunto Sakura, todavía muy alegre.

-Es que tengo un asunto pendiente… ¿verdad Syaoran?

Sakura estaba confundida, pero Meilin había olvidado sus problemas, y ahora sonreía sinceramente.

-Oye ¿y hasta cuando piensas quedarte?

Pregunto Rika, mirando a la pequeña de ojos chocolate.

-Como tengo clases, debo regresar mañana mismo

Contesto Meilin, de nuevo, de golpe todos los problemas se le vinieron a la mente. Olvido por un momento donde estaba, y lo que decían los demás, pero Sakura la miro sonriendo. Algo confundida Meilin la siguió viendo, no le había prestado atención y no sabia de que hablaba Sakura.

-¿No te gustaría vernos después de que se hayan terminado las clases?...Pero tu estas aquí para un asunto especial, entonces no podrás venir conmigo ¿verdad?

Meilin rió, seguía siendo tan distraída esa chica.

-Se ve que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo Kinomoto, nos veremos en la puerta de la escuela cuando termines tus deberes

Ella asintió.

-Que lastima yo no puedo por que tengo clases de natación hoy

-Yo tengo clases de piano

-Yo también estaré ocupada, tú estarás más tiempo con ella, así que pregúntale como le ha ido y luego nos cuentas

Sakura asintió mirando a sus amigas.

-Bueno…Mientras iré a saludar al profesor Terada en la dirección, nos vemos después…

Se paro de donde estaba, y salio del salón, tenia que irse de allí, le había afectado mucho volver a la escuela. Pero después de dudarlo un poco, volvió sus pasos y se despidió de Syaoran.

-Syaoran, no me tardo

Dijo con su sonrisa habitual, pero esta se esfumo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, solo lo había echo para no preocupar a nadie, pero en realidad estaba muy triste por otros motivos, salio del edifico, sin que nadie lo notara, llego hasta las rejas de la escuela, ahí, del otro lado se encontraba la escuela de Touya. ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de verlo?

RR

-Lo lograron

Dijo Meilin dando un pequeño brinco de alegría.

-Fue gracias a que estabas con nosotros Meilin

Sakura sonreía sin darse cuenta de nada. Solo paso un segundo antes de que el corazón de Meilin se partiera por la mitad, después de que Syaoran dijera:

-Meilin, Sakura, ¿no están lastimadas?

En ese momento Meilin sintió que su corazón era apretado fuertemente, y solo por la mirada distraída de Syaoran no se puso a llorar.

-¿Meilin no te lastimaste?

Apenas y pudo entender las palabras de Sakura, Meilin reacciono como si nada, aun que Tomoyo se había dado cuanta.

-ha…No me paso nada, mis manos ya están bien

Ahora ella sabia perfectamente por que Syaoran necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero además de eso, lo de Touya la traía confundida. , ¿Qué era?, acaso eso era ¿amor?

RR

-Eres tan buena Meilin-chan

Dijo Tomoyo a una sonriente Meilin.

-Es que esos dos son tan bobos…

Dijo pensando en el atolondrado de su primo.

-Que bueno seria que Sakura-chan pudiera contestarle a Li-kun

Dijo Tomoyo mirando para atrás.

-Si

Repentinamente Meilin recordó a Touya, si se hubiera quedado un poco mas…Lo hubiera visto.

RR

-¿Por qué están gritando tan fuerte?

Sakura miraba molesta a su hermano, Syaoran también, y Touya miraba muy enojado al mocoso, Yuquito sonreía, y todos voltearon a verlas cuando Meilin dijo esto.

-Me sorprendieron mucho

Contesto Sakura a Meilin. Aun que nadie se dio cuenta del estremecimiento de la pequeña Li al percatarse de la presencia de Touya.

-Como disculpa, los invitamos a todos a comer unos helados. ¿No es así Touya?

Dijo sonriendo Yuquito, después Touya molesto comento algo.

-¿¡Por que yo!?

Yuquito tan sereno como siempre le susurro algo a Touya, este se encogió de hombros, y miro fastidiado el suelo. Meilin miro a Touya un momento antes de sonrojarse y empezar a hablar con Tomoyo. Claro que Daidouji se fijo en que el joven Kinomoto contemplo a la china un par de segundos antes de caminar detrás de Yuquito.

Fin del recuerdo

Suspiro…Que difícil había sido darse cuenta de todo, y mas aceptar el echo de que no era correspondida, lo peor era que sabia que el joven sabia que ella estaba enamorada de el. Había sido una tonta al tratar de declarársele. Que suerte la suya de que los interrumpieran.

Recuerdo

-Oye…

Silencio total en el lugar, estaban todos en el aeropuerto, habían ido a despedir a los jóvenes chinos, y Touya no había permitido que fuera sola, pero Meilin lo separo un poco del grupo para declarársele.

-Bueno…Es que yo…

Indiferente en apariencia, Touya sintió un extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo y ansiedad. ¿Qué era eso?

-Es que…

Estuvo a punto de gritarle lo que sentía por el, cuando una voz atravesó el ambiente.

-Meilin-chan

Sakura levantaba la mano saludándola, y a señas le indicaba que se acercara. Tomoyo bien estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero simplemente hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-¡VOY!

Grito Meilin tan sonriente, con una gota en la cabeza, sonrojara se acerco a Sakura, la abraso, y después se retiro jalando a Syaoran por la camiseta, pues este seguía como piedra después de que imprevistamente Sakura lo había besado en la boca, como despedida.

-Syaoran, reacciona

Decía Meilin arrastrándolo, este solo estaba como piedra, había quedado justo como Sakura lo había dejado después del beso.

-Oye…Toya

Yuquito le hablaba a su mejor amigo apenas obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido, y se volteo a despedirse con la mano. Ese sentimiento que sentía el joven Kinomoto nunca lo había sentido, ni siquiera con Kaho, ¿Qué era?, acaso eso era ¿amor?

Fin del recuerdo


	2. Llamada de larga distancia

Capitulo 2: **Llamada a larga distancia**

-Meilin, una llamada

Una chica de largo pelo marrón entro en la habitación, Meilin tenía rojos los ojos, estaba un poco despeinada, pero por la poca luz que había en la habitación, su prima no se dio cuenta.

-Gracias

Dijo como siempre, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, tomo el teléfono y cuando la otra chica se retiro, contesto.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, un chico sintió aquella extraña emoción de nuevo, se aclaro un poco la garganta y dijo algo excitado y con una sensación de vació en el estomago.

-¿Bueno?

Meilin sintió que su cuerpo no respondía, el teléfono se le callo de la mano, y solo lo miro nerviosa. Desde el otro lado de la línea, Touya Kinomoto repitió la pregunta.

-¿Bueno?

Al no escuchar respuesta empezó a subir un poco el tono de voz, hasta que desde donde estaba Meilin, alcanzaba a escuchar sus gritos.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué gritas?

Sobresaltado Touya oculto el teléfono detrás de el. Su padre preocupado por los gritos de su hijo, había entrado en la habitación.

-No…Nada, vuelve a tu habitación papa

Dijo nervioso mirando a su padre quedarse en la puerta. Pero después de un par de segundos, el padre se retiro, y Touya suspiro aliviado. Recordó por un segundo el motivo de sus gritos. Tomo rápidamente el teléfono, y más tranquilo dijo:

-¿Bueno?

Meilin estaba nerviosa, mirando el teléfono de su mano, al no escuchar los gritos de Touya, esta pensó que el chico había colgado, pero se había quedado con el teléfono en el oído, y nerviosa contesto al fin.

-¿Bue…no?...Mei…lin al ha…bla

Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras que en Japón, al escuchar estas pocas palabras, el corazón del joven Kinomoto, acelero, y el aire se le iba, haciendo que el nerviosismo lo llenara por completo. Sin embargo al hablar, lo hizo en apariencia calmado.

-Hola, es Touya Kinomoto

Evidentemente Meilin ya lo sabia, pero oírlo de la boca del joven, la puso aun mas nerviosa, haciendo que de nuevo sus manos temblaran, empezara a sudar, y el color de su rostro cambiara en un segundo a un vivo rojo. Soltó el teléfono al suelo, y nerviosa trato inevitablemente que no se rompiera, haciendo que el teléfono terminara volando por la habitación y terminara en la cama de la chica.

Ella corrió y lo tomo, aun nerviosa dijo en vos baja.

-¿Por que…?

-¿Te llame?

Interrumpió Touya. Estaba ansioso por escuchar algo de parte de la pequeña Li, solo que ignoraba que era, además de que la respuesta a la pregunta de la chiquilla, ni siquiera Touya la sabia. Por cuatro horas estuvo buscando el numero telefónico de la chica, hasta que por fin lo encontró, estuvo después armándose de valor para marcarlo, cuestionándose el por que de su prisa por escuchar la vos de la niña.

-Pues…es que…Quería saber lo que me querías decir en el aeropuerto

Dijo rápidamente, muy nervioso y sudando frió, ¿Qué le pasaba?, pero Meilin se puso aun mas nerviosa, ¿por que no se conformo con notarlo?

-He…Pues es que no…No se puede decir por…Digo así…Tendría que ser cara a cara

Dijo la chica, nerviosa, mirándose los pies, que extraño, el chico ponía nerviosas a las chicas hasta por teléfono.

-Ya veo… Pues… Supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, si en el verano vienes con el mocoso podrías quedarte aquí a dormir

Touya casi corta la comunicaron, era realmente inapropiado que un muchacho invitara a una chica 7 años menor que el a su casa.

-A Sakura también le alegraría verte

Dijo para ocultar su error.

-¿En serio?

Dijo Meilin algo ilusionada.

-Por supuesto, a Sakura le encantara verte

Dijo Touya, dentro de si algo en su estomago revoloteaba, y por desgracia, empezó a comprender que era.

-Pues…De hecho, aquí ya empezaron las vacaciones, y Syaoran pensaba ir a visitar a Sakura, creo que lo acompañare

Dijo Meilin alegre, olvidando por un momento con quien hablaba.

-Me alegro, espero verte por la casa…Aun que no tanto por el mocoso que viene a ver a mi hermana, dile que le advierto de nuevo que no quiero que este a menos de un metro de distancia de ella

-Claro, claro

Dijo Meilin con una gota en la cabeza, en verdad que Touya era un tanto celoso.

-Bueno…Creo que tienes otras cosas mas importantes que hablar conmigo, solo dime algo, ¿Cuándo piensas venir a Japón?, tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre…

-yo creo que…En dos días

Suspiro aliviado, pero silenciosamente.

-Bueno le diré a Sakura, nos vemos Li-chan

Meilin sintió que flotaba, que lindo le decía Touya.

-Espera, ¿te puedo decir por tu nombre?

Pregunto temerosa Meilin.

-Por supuesto Meilin

Dijo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos en dos días pequeña

-Adiós Touya

El se sintió realmente bien, que lindo sonaba que ella digiera su nombre. Colgó el teléfono y salio a tomar un poco de agua, su padre cocinaba un pastel. Y el joven Kinomoto decidió decir lo de Meilin.

-Padre, una de las amigas d Sakura llamo, dijo que se quería quedar a dormir con Sakura y…

Su padre batiendo un par de yemas de huevo sonrió.

-Dile a Sakura que estoy de acuerdo

Touya se fue, sin dar una expresión.

-¡Sakura!

Touya subía las escaleras, cuando llego hasta arriba, su hermana lo miraba desde su puerta.

-¿Si?

Pregunto, nerviosa, ella estaba escribiéndole una carta a su querido Syaoran.

-Deja de ocultarte, se que estas escribiéndole una carta al mocoso

Dijo avanzando por el pasillo.

-¡NO ES UN MOCOSO!

-Si, si, como quieras, la prima del mocoso llamo, dice que viene en dos días con el y quiere quedarse a dormir aquí

Dijo Touya sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago.

-¿Meilin se quedara a dormir?, tengo que preguntarle a papá…

-No te molestes, le pregunte mientras subía las escaleras, dijo que si

Dijo entrando a su habitación, nervioso, la chiquilla vendría en dos días. Por desgracia no estaba muy bien por la diferencia de edad. Ese tipo de amor estaba mal.

-Por desgracia

Se dijo a si mismo, recostándose en la cama, cerrando los ojos, pero pensando en la chica Li.


	3. Meilin y Syaoran en la casa Kinomoto

3.- Meilin y Syaoran en la casa Kinomoto

-¡Bienvenida Meilin!

Grito Sakura al verla detrás de Syaoran, lo primero que ella había echo había sido besar apasionadamente a su novio al verlo en el umbral de su puerta.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron que llegarían mas temprano?

Dijo Sakura mirando a Meilin, pues Syaoran se había quedado rojo y de nuevo como piedra.

-No, es que se nos presentaron boletos para un vuelo más temprano, y nos apuramos a venir

Dijo la chica, mirando asustada a su primo.

-Sakura…No deberías hacer eso a cada rato, el pobre va terminar desmayado

Sakura miro a su amado, sonrojada desde el primer momento en que lo vio, esta reacciono riendo.

-No, es por mi hermano, nos sentó a comer por persona, todos tienen etiquetas, y ha mi me sentó del otro lado de Syaoran

Dijo como si nada, Syaoran estaba a punto de desplomarse a un lado cuando una vos salio de la casa.

-¡Monstruo! ¿Vas ha estar allí todo el día?

En el acto Syaoran reacciono atacando verbalmente a su "cuñado".

-¡Sakura no es ningún monstruo!

Grito molesto, olvidando que estaba afuera de la casa. Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer una intervención, Touya llego a su lado, mirando con profundo odio a Syaoran.

-¡MOCOSO!

-¡NO LO SOY!

Se miraron rodeados de fuego y lanzando rayos de los ojos. Sakura y Meilin lo miraban con gotas en la cabeza.

-Llevate a mi hermano y yo a Syaoran

Le susurro Sakura a Meilin, pero la chica se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué yo a tu hermano?

Le dijo Meilin procurando que su pregunta no sonara tan inapropiada.

-Yo puedo mejor con Syaoran, solo un besito y se calma

Dijo Sakura toda como tomate, Meilin se acerco a Touya y le dijo muy bajo.

-Oye…Me gustaría un baso de agua por favor

Dijo rápido mirándose los pies, toda sonrojada. Touya la miro un tanto extrañado, y asintió, entro a la casa seguido de Meilin, ahora el sabia que la amaba, ese amor no estaba bien pero…

-Toma

Le dijo entregándole el baso, la chica estaba acalorada por estar en la misma habitación que el, y se tomo rápidamente el agua.

-Muchas gracias

Dijo entregando el baso ya vació.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Pregunto Touya mirándola a los ojos. Ella mas sonrojada, lo miro a los ojos, embelesándolo con esa mirada marrón.

-Pues…Pues…

El la seguía mirando, tan intensamente, que la chica repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Meilin, ven

Sakura apareció en la habitación, y como los recién llegados eran tan despistados, no se dieron cuenta de cómo ambos se miraban antes de entrar y ser interrumpidos.

-Claro

Dijo sonriente Meilin, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Meilin estas toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

Pregunto Sakura, preocupada mirando a la chica de pelo negro.

-No, por supuesto que no, será el cambio de clima

Dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué tenias que decirme?

Pregunto de nuevo Touya, a la nerviosa Meilin, que se había sentado a su derecha, en la esquina de la mesa, y aun que Kinomoto no lo quisiera, el se sentaba junto al mocoso.

-Pues…Yo creo que te lo tendría que…Que te lo tendría que…

-¿Decir en privado?

Termino Touya volteando a verla. Meilin asintió y comenzó a comer rápidamente. El joven la miro de reojo toda la noche, y ella trato de ignorarlo, pensando que la miraba solo por no pensar en Syaoran, que estaba a su lado, mirando perdidamente a Sakura.

-Yo recojo la mesa monstruo

Dijo Touya parándose con su plato, Sakura miro confundida a su hermano.

-Claro

Dijo confundida, se paro, tomo disimuladamente la mano de Syaoran, y se fue.

-¿Vienes Mei?

Dijo antes de salir, Meilin negó un poco con la cabeza.

-En un momento…

Miro a Touya, que lentamente levantaba los platos sucios de la mesa, y los llevaba al fregadero.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo Touya.

Ella lo volteo a ver, ahora el estaba lavando los platos, y no lograba ver su rostro sonrojado.

-Tienes un hermoso cabello –Continuo el, aun lavando los platos. Ella se sintió aun más nerviosa, ahora o nunca.

-Yo…Te…Te…Tu me…

DING DONG


	4. Alegria contenida

**Capitulo 4:** Alegría contenida

DING DONG

Sobresaltada, Meilin volteo a la puerta de la habitación, de donde se iba a la puerta principal.

-¿Se encuentra Touya Kinomoto?

-Claro, pasa, esta en la cocina

Al escuchar su nombre, el ya mencionado volteo a ver quien era, esa persona había interrumpido a la pequeña Meilin, que estaba a punto de decir algo.

-Hola Kinomoto

Sorprendido Touya se seco las manos, y se acerco a la persona que había llegado.

-¿Yoko, que haces aquí?

Pregunto viéndola parada junto a la pequeña y celosa Meilin.

-Te visito

Dijo la muchacha, pero no se percato de la presencia de la pequeña Li. Meilin miro la mirada de la chica, era en definitivo una mirada nerviosa, tierna, y ¿¡DE AMOR!? Ella jamás permitiría que Touya tuviera como novia a una tipa de nombre "Yoko". En su cabeza esa voz interior le gritaba: "¡golpeala!", pero sabia que estaría mal. Solo la miro con profundo odio y mucho rencor, Yoko sintió un horrible escalofrió, empezó a sudar frió, comenzó a sentir miedo.

-Me voy…

Dijo muy bajo Meilin a nadie en especial, se paro, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió que algo la detenía.

-Espera

Era Touya, la había tomado de la mano, y la miraba decidido.

-Perdón Yoko, pero necesito hablar en privado con Meilin, te agradecería que vinieras en otro momento

Dijo muy serio volteando a ver a la sorprendida chica, que un poco triste y asustada se retiro. Cuando quedaron solos, Meilin empezó a acalorarse de nuevo, el joven Kinomoto la miraba a los ojos con ternura y no le soltaba la mano.

-Te tengo que decir algo, algo muy importante

Meilin toda sonrojada solo logro asentir con la cabeza. Sin embargo lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa pero primero necesito yo decirte algo

Dijo decidida, sorprendiendo a Touya.

-Lo mío es más importante, y solo será un segundo

Dijo decidido a declararle su amor a la pequeña chica.

-No, te aseguro que no, lo mío es más importante

Arqueando las cejas Touya sonrió.

-Por eso es que me gustas

Sorprendida Meilin se quedo paralizada, ¿el había…?

-Touya

Fue lo único que dijo, el se sentía tan bien y tan mal, sabia que no era correspondido, pero aun así tenia que decírselo. La soltó, y la chica se que do ay viéndolo a los ojos.

-Yo…

El la miro procurando sonreír, ella solo bajo la mirada, y comenzó a llorar, se arrodillo cubriéndose la cara, el se arrodillo junto a ella, realmente no sabia que decirle, no quería ponerla triste.

-No llores por favor

Dijo el mirándola, y con su mano, delicadamente le levanto la cara, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, que tan cautivadores, ella sonreía, pero sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, mientras pasaban los segundos, Touya paso de sentir esa horrible sensación de que su corazón era estrujado, a sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos, sorprendido, pero sintiéndose como en una nube, respondió el beso de una manera…Tan apasionada, pero tierna.

Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, ella le dijo.

-A mi también Toy-kun

Suspiro aliviado, y la levanto delicadamente, le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y le sonrió.


	5. La reaccion de Syaoran

5.- La reacción de Syaoran

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?

Le susurro Meilin a Touya, mirando a todos los que caminaban delante de ellos.

-Si, creo que el monstruo lo aceptara mejor así

Con una gota en la cabeza, Meilin le dijo ya normal.

-¿Y Syaoran?

Con un gruñido y frunciendo el seño el joven Kinomoto contesto.

-Sakura le dirá…

Burlonamente la chiquilla le sonrió a su novio, y dijo inocente, pero con la intención de molestar un poco a su amorcito.

-Que tierno pensar en mi primito Toy-kun

Estuvo a punto de acercársele y darle un beso, cuando el susurro de nuevo.

-Recuerda lo, tenemos que decirles

Ella asintió y elevo la vos.

-¡Sakura, Syaoran, Toy-kun nos invita unos helados!

Dijo haciéndose notar por los tortolos que caminaban frente a ellos.

-¿He?...Claro

Dijeron al unísono, sonrojados, pero sonriendo, aun confundidos.

-Espera monstruo…

Toya tomo a Sakura por un hombro, y la separo de Syaoran, le hizo una señal a Meilin, y esta le dijo rápidamente a Syaoran que esperara hay.

-Aun que no lo aceptes monstruo…

-Y tal vez te moleste Sakura…

-Meilin y yo…

-Pues Toy-kun y yo

-Somos novios

Terminaron juntos, se sonrieron y miraron a Sakura que se había quedado en shock. Touya cubrió los oídos de su amada Meilin, y se preparo para lo peor.

-¡¿TOUYA Y TU SON NOVIOS!?

Grito la pequeña, mirándolos incrédula, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, se escucho como Syaoran gritaba.

-¡NO!

Voltearon a verlo, estaba pálido, como piedra, mirando a Touya y a Meilin, tan juntos.

-¿¡DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LA TIERRA, POR QUE "EL"!?

Pregunto Syaoran mirando a su prima, reírse burlonamente de el.

-Sakura ¿podrías…?

Dijo Mei mirando a su amiga, no quería en verdad más escándalos.

-Tienes que presentarte frente a mi madre…

Sorprendido Touya miro a su novia.

-¿Tu madre?

Ella asintió, y el la beso, sin recordar que estaban frente a Sakura y Syaoran.

-¡He!

Se separaron, Syaoran olvido a su propia novia y se paro lanzando rayos por los ojos, que eran para Toya.

-No pienso pelear

Dijo Touya, mirando de nuevo a su novia, y besándola apasionadamente de nuevo. Claro que no pensó que eso se podía jugar de dos. Syaoran lo miro con odio, y ahora tomo la iniciativa, y aun que estaba molesto, unió sus labios tiernamente con los de Sakura.

Ambos olvidaron donde estaban, que hacían allí, y por que no se paraban a detener a la otra pareja que los acompañaba. Solo sentían sus labios juntos, y sensaciones diversas, un tanto confusas, pero muy agradables. Meilin jugaba con el cabello de su amorcito, y el, la tomo de la cintura, y se separo un poco de ella, la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, y siguió con lo suyo, tan distraídos del mundo que no se fijaron cuando empezó a llover, apenas y subían un poco el nivel de donde estaban, pro a lo único que llegaron a estar, fue a los besos, y las tiernas y apropiadas caricias.

-Tengo frió

Dijo de repente Meilin, tembló un poco, y abraso a Toy-kun, que la miro preocupado, ella era de Hong pong, un lugar realmente caliente, y si se enfermaba, lo peor era que el no traía un suéter.

-Vamonos

Dijo parándose, olvidando a su hermana, fueron rápidamente a la casa Kinomoto, el preparo Te, y ambos se pusieron a ver una película.

Al final terminaron abrasados en la sala, dormidos, pero juntos, y alguien que llegaba del trabajo, entro a la salita, apago el televisor, y los tapo con una cobija, aun que hacia dos días que los había visto juntos, Fujitaka se sorprendió un poco de encontrarlos tan abrasados.

-Como nuestro amor Nadeshiko

Dijo mirando el retrato de su esposa.

**FIN**


End file.
